Recessed electrical boxes for retrofitting on finished walls or for use in new construction were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,965,078, 6,956,171, 7,005,578, 7,045,713, 7,064,271, 7,115,820, 7,151,219, 7,166,801, and 7,294,781, and in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/980,063, all of which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention and the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The recessed electrical boxes disclosed in the aforementioned patents and applications comprised an electrical box having an inner enclosure for housing an electrical device and an outer enclosure for recessing the inner enclosure well within a wall. The recessed electrical box including the inner enclosure and outer enclosure were either integrally formed in one piece or provided in two pieces each formed of the same material of construction.
Although a recessed electrical box of the type described in the aforementioned disclosures provided an adequate means for recessing an electrical device substantially within the wall of a structure, they were directed primarily to recessing high voltage devices within the wall of a building. Although the aforementioned patents and patent application provide an apparatus for recessing a high voltage device within the wall of a structure, there is also a need for recessing a low voltage device within wall of a structure.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a recessed low voltage mounting assembly that includes a first portion that comprises a low voltage mounting bracket for securing to a wall and housing and protecting a low voltage device and its associated wiring. A second portion of the recessed low voltage mounting assembly includes a trim plate for covering the low voltage mounting bracket and a portion of the wall surrounding the bracket to obscure that portion of the wall surrounding the low voltage device.